


Percy Jackson and the Legend of Korra

by Sigan



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigan/pseuds/Sigan
Summary: The chronicles of Percy Jackson and Avatar Korra, and their infrequent forays into each other's worlds! Benders and Demigods collide as the unlikely duo team up to face off against lycanthropes, teen angst, and a mysterious darkness that takes Percy prisoner. Two parts, two stories, and two unlikely allies that will stop at nothing to protect the ones they love.





	1. Part One: The Arrival

PERCY

 

Percy and Annabeth sat together by the shore of Camp Half-Blood, on the beautiful expanse of Long Island Sound. They were finished with their activities for the day and had planned to spend the rest of it with each other. Percy couldn’t be happier. Though his fellow campers whom had been lost to the war still weighed heavily on his mind, Annabeth’s presence kept him smiling and content. It was these peaceful little moments that he had learned to cherish. It was early afternoon, the sun was high, and a salty breeze brushed his face. If the sea had been beautiful when he and Rachel had sat beside it, it was ten times more so now. Annabeth was just as pleased with the change of pace. She was here, alive and well, with her boyfriend. They had been dating for a few weeks, and they had been some of the best of her life. Percy could be a bit of an idiot when it came to the obvious hints he’d missed, but he  always managed to get there in the end.

They talked of inconsequential things, taking pleasure in each other’s company. Every time she thought she glanced at him discreetly, it just so happened that he had been doing the same. Their eyes would lock and they would smile bashfully. Getting used to being in a relationship was only natural when you had been friends so long. However, just when everything was going perfectly, it happened.

 Percy’s eye’s widened and he stared hard at the sea, his smile replaced by a look of worry.

“Percy,” Annabeth said suddenly, “what’s wrong?”

He shook his head, waiting. After a lingering silence he turned to her.

“I’m not sure,” he admitted, “I’ve just got this strange feeling… something is in the sea, something that shouldn’t be.”

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

_‘Maybe it’s the thousands of pounds of trash and pollution that’s being poured into it by the second,’_ she thought sarcastically.

“It’s not garbage,” Percy muttered, as though he were a mind reader, “it’s moving toward us. It’s manipulating the water.”

“Could it be your father?”   

“No, I thought it might be at first, but this is different. The feeling I’m getting now is that something really weird and really out of sync happened with the sea. It’s almost as if something has caused it… irritation?”

Percy sounded perplexed, as if he were both confused and worried at the same time. Since when did the sea have feelings? His powers over the sea had grown over the years, but now something was really bothering him; Annabeth could see as much.

The Son of the Sea God narrowed his eyes and said, “I think I see something.”

* * *

 

 

KORRA

 

Air Temple Island was a peaceful place. That is, until Mako, Bolin, and Asami arrived to visit Korra. The airbender children were simply ecstatic to have visitors. The novelty had worn off over the course of Korra’s stay, and now Meelo never failed to remind her that seeing as she lived on the island, she was _not_ a visitor. The kids were released from their lessons, and given grace periods whenever they came over, due to their lack of focus. Ikki and Meelo would yap their guests into oblivion, while Jinora would be completely polite and overly punctual. She also blushed whenever Mako addressed her directly, and then proceeded to bury her face in a book. Today was no different, though the sun was hidden behind dark clouds, and even with it being midday, very little sunlight broke free of the grey chains of water vapor. As Korra sat on the edge of a cliff, behind the temple itself, she wondered at the sudden change of weather.

What had recently been a beautiful day was now bleak and dull. The water surrounding the island was cold, dark, and mysterious. There was something foreboding about the black waves as they crashed against the cliffs below.

_Get a grip, Korra,’_ the Avatar thought to herself, ‘ _there’s nothing to be afraid of.’_

Even so, she couldn’t explain the chill that arced across her back, making her jump and nearly lose her placing on the edge of the cliff. She was just reasserting control over her body and mind when-

“KORRA!”

Bolin’s voice raced through Korra’s eardrums. She jumped violently, a yelp escaping her lips. Before she could grasp a ledge, she fell. A scream rent the air and Bolin’s companions leapt forward. Mako grabbed Korra’s hand. Even so, he alone could not stop the fall. Helping a person climb back onto a ledge is not an easy feat, and before Mako had the chance to get a good hold, and hoist Korra up he tumbled after her, hand in hand. Bolin, being brave and loyal, leapt over as well, grasping for Mako and Korra. He, too, followed them over the edge. Asami, taking the smart approach, pulled out an Equalist rope designed to ensnare the limbs of benders and hurled an end down at the falling trio. Before the rope connected and pulled taut, she took a stance and prepared for the weight to besiege her. However, while her move had been carefully calculated, she had forgotten one very important variable: the weight of three heavily muscled teenagers _._ With a small smile and a berating thought, she was pulled to the edge of the cliff. She then released all the tension in her legs, and the new Team Avatar fell. Korra fell with Mako; Bolin close behind them, but she didn’t really notice their presence. She didn’t even really register that she was falling. What she _did_ notice was the whirlpool forming underneath them in the bay of Republic City. It was mesmerizing. The way the water moved and danced in a perfect circle, waiting to swallow Korra and her friends was quite charming.

 She hit the water, noticing how the landing had been quite comfortable compared to some of her watery falls. She looked around in the water, which was surprisingly clear considering that the whirlpool should have been stirring up silt from the water bed. She was pulled deeper, not by her inertia from falling, but by the force of the water itself. It was almost as if it were asking _‘How do YOU like being controlled?’_ Mako, Bolin, and Asami swirled around her, trying desperately to breathe.  Korra bent the water.

 Nothing happened.

She had performed the move a thousand times; it should’ve pushed the water away from herself, forming a bubble that encompassed all of them. Korra’s lungs screamed for air, making her vision blurry. Then the world turned, everything that was up suddenly became down, and vice versa. There was a sun above them, a star to follow, and with their last dregs of consciousness they made a feeble attempt at surfacing. Just when Korra believed they would perish in the unbendable water, a vertical riptide carried them up, pushing them with great speed towards the surface. The pressure was almost overwhelming as they shot skyward. With a great inhalation, she and her friends broke the surface of the water,  which was now clear and balmy. The sky, too, was clear, and it was a beautiful day. Then she noticed it: Air Temple Island was gone, as was Republic City _._ She was lost with her friends at sea. Everything was different, right down to the fish she saw swimming below them in the crystalline sea. Everyone else grappled with this discovery as well, trying to keep above the water, and above the rising panic bubbling up inside their chests.

 Bolin was the first to speak.

“K-Korra? Where are we?”

She gazed around, avoiding the looks from her friends. She didn’t want to see the looks of disappointment. It was her fault that they’d fallen… or was it? She had been mesmerized by the whirlpool as she fell, had it also influenced her _before_ she fell?

“I don’t know,” she replied, putting some defiance and confidence into her voice. She would find a way back to Republic City. She _had_ to.

“Look,” Mako and Asami exclaimed in unison.

Korra gazed in the direction of their outstretched hands, pointing towards….

“Land!”

Korra soon realized she could bend once again, though it was faulting badly. She could try her hardest to bend up a tidal wave, but it only came out as a small spray of sea. Instead she settled with propelling them to shore via a small current, even though she was trying to form a powerful riptide towards the land mass. Soon enough they saw something move, like a shimmering wave of heat. The air in front of the land rippled, revealing a strange place. It had a beach by the shore, while huge buildings of white marble speckled the green landscape. And there, on the beach... people! All four of them tried to call out, but they were still too far off. Korra bent as hard and fast as she could, willing the currents to move faster. Had she not been soaked, she would’ve been dripping sweat with the effort of her consistent movements.

 After a while, they came close enough to make out some the details lost from a distance. The place was beautiful. The boy and girl on the shore were looking right at them, not moving. The young man seemed to be holding something that glittered gold in the sunlight. Korra’s mind was all work, no play, however, and the heat quickly overtook her. The sunlight reflecting off the water made her thirsty, and the effort of pulling them ashore rapidly drained her. She kept her eyes on the shoreline as she worked, wishing she could get them to move faster. Suddenly, she stopped, her body tired and her head spinning. Korra’s eyes closed and her muscles loosened. All fight left her, and with a weary sigh she sank beneath the water.

“Korra!”

Bolin dove under the water to help her while Mako and Asami called to the people on the shore.

“Help! HEEELP!”

The two people on shore faced each other, and then the young man rushed for the water and dove headlong into the surf.

* * *

 

 

 

PERCY

 

In the sea, Percy had perfect bearings, and on top of that, he could sense the people who’d been calling for help with ease. The vibrations they sent through the water were overwhelming to his senses. Percy focused on his power, feeling the ocean flow through him as he shot forward like a bullet through the water. He found two people below the surface, and two managing to keep above it. He kept Riptide out, just in case it was a trap of some kind. If they were hostile, he could easily ambush them, but if they were friendly, he could help them get ashore. He floated in closer to help the submerged people first. They were human, or they appeared to be, and one was unconscious: a beautiful young woman with dark skin and fur lined clothing. The other was a burly guy, trying to pull her toward the surface. Judging by his panicked, jerky strokes, Percy judged that he had never received proper swimming training. From a glance, Percy could tell this was a guy who was out of his element.

It took Mr. Muscles a second to notice Percy, and when he did he nearly let go of the young woman’s arm in fright. Percy held out a hand and pointed Riptide upward, indicating what he was about to do. The burly guy grabbed hold with his free hand and they could suddenly breathe, thanks to a convenient underwater bubble. Without warning Percy bulleted upward on a strong current, toward the other two people who were still above the water. The three of them broke the surface and rode a wave in the direction of the two who’d called for help. It was another guy and another girl, both looking in awe at the wave Percy had made. He held out a hand and with all four in tow, he set a course for the shore. Mr. Muscles had given over the unconscious woman to the other guy, who draped a limp arm around his shoulders and helped her stay aloft in the wave. They didn’t carry any weapons. They didn’t even seem to be from around New York, let alone the United States. Their clothes were almost as strange as could be, the men with high collars, and severly outdated fashion, and one with a scarf. Percy focused on taking them towards shore, however, he couldn’t help but notice a few strange things, like the fact that Scarfy had amber eyes that glinted in the sun _._ That _definitely_ wasn’t a trick of the light.

It took a few minutes, but they finally came to a rest on the shore. Percy was standing there, dry, and perfectly fine; albeit a slight exhaustion and a tense sword arm. The other four people were completely out of breath, and one was just barely awake. Annabeth looked over the newcomers curiously, her brain whizzing with excitement. She had never met anyone so strangely dressed, including some of the hideous monsters she’d fought. Annabeth and Percy began helping each of them to their feet. Both of them had to help lift the amber eyed young man and the girl he held at his side.

“Who are you guys?” Percy blurted out.

Annabeth swore that one day Percy’s abruptness and obliviousness would one day get him into a situation he couldn’t handle. She elbowed past him and held out a hand.

“Hi, my name is Annabeth, welcome to Camp Half-Blood.”

It sounded generic and falsely cheery, like welcoming a well-known bomb maker into your home. Percy stood there rather dejectedly and massaged where Annabeth had bumped into him. One day he’d have a word with her about those bony elbows and the way she threw them around, like little pokey weapons of mass destruction. Annabeth faced the odd quartet, waiting for a reaction, the hand she held out a stark contrast to the one she held behind her back, inches from her dagger. Suddenly a smile lit the burly guy’s face and he stepped forward, wrapping both of his hands around Annabeth’s.

“Hi, I’m Bolin, this is my brother Mako-”

He gestured to the golden-eyed young man holding the dark skinned girl at his side.

“- and this is Asami, a good friend of ours-”

The girl in the smeared makeup raised a hand blearily and smiled, as though thinking of a private joke at a funeral.

“-and this is Korra… the _Avatar_!”

He flung out a practiced showman’s arm at the unconscious woman, putting a strange tone in his voice, like a mixture of spooky ghost stories and awe.

Bolin looked between Annabeth and Percy, as though expecting them to know what he was talking about. Nothing happened, and everyone stood there quietly. A wave lapped at the shore. A look of dawning spread across Percy’s face.

“So you guys are aliens?”

Mako stepped forward, lugging Korra, the Avatar(whatever that was), with him.

“Could we get some help for her?”

Percy didn’t like the idea of leaving Annabeth with these washed-up weirdos, but after embarrassing himself so thoroughly, he decided to go get Chiron himself. Annabeth was good at playing the diplomatic emissary; she could get those guys to open up. Even so, he didn’t want to leave her there long, nor did he want to bring more attention to the beach, so he zigzagged here and there, trying to look calm and complacent. When he was sure no one was interested his progress, he bee-lined for the Big House. He didn’t quite run there, it was more like a very brisk power walk. Percy focused on what he was doing, trying not to think of the things that could happen to Annabeth while he was gone. He’d lost her a couple years ago to a Titan, so if four teenagers who liked to dress like it was 1920 thought they could come between him and Annabeth, they were in for a rude awakening.

When Percy entered the Big House, he knew he had come to the right place. Frank Sinatra blared over unseen speakers, and the entire living room blazed with firelight. He found Chiron conversing with someone through an Iris message. If the person on the other end of the message noticed Percy’s arrival, he didn’t say a word, but still Chiron turned around in his wheelchair, looking at Percy. His eye’s suggested that he knew why Percy had come, but his mouth stayed in a practiced smile. Had Percy not known him so well, he’d have guessed Chiron was a guy with a hard life that just managed to look on the bright side of things. However, he _did_ know Chiron, and he also knew something was up with him. The person in the Iris message finally spoke.

“Hello, son.”

He finally gave his full attention to the person in the Iris message. He knew that voice all too well, though he heard it rarely enough. His father, Poseidon, stood on what looked to be Mount Olympus. Percy could see the remnants of the war there, though they seemed… less intense, less scarring than they had before, as though they were being slowly repaired by some unseen force.

“Well, Chiron, let them know she must begin training at once. The Spirits are very keen on her returning and continuing her Spiritual enlightenment. It goes without saying that the fate of their world may rest squarely upon her shoulders.”

 So, essentially, Percy was shunned by his own father while Chiron got direct orders from one of the three major gods. All the while, they were discussing the fate of the world in a monotone. Percy thought that his life would get better after the Titans had been dealt with… had he been mistaken? Maybe it was just something about one of the campers, but Percy simply couldn’t believe it, even if he’d tried. He also knew that something weird was going on. Scratch that, _several_ strange things were going on. Were they related? He certainly hoped so. He’d tried to fight on more than one front before, and it hadn’t worked out very well for him.

* * *

 

 

ANNABETH

 

She stood there awkwardly, looking between the four of them and trying not to look threatening. Korra had begun to come around, or at least, she was moving slightly. She mumbled weakly, coughed, and then spat out some sea water. After that she continued to hang limply in the arms of Mako, whose amber eyes bored fiercely into Annabeth’s grey ones. She didn’t realize she was staring until she noticed his eyebrow creep upward. An eyebrow which happened to be pointed and strangely shaped. Ok, if these guys got any weirder she would have to probe them to make sure they were actually human. She hadn’t done a good probing of anything since Percy…

_Never mind that,’_ she thought savagely, ‘ _they could still turn hostile at any moment.’_

With that thought her hand leapt to her waist, where she kept her dagger. Mako’s eyes followed the movement, widening when he saw what she was reaching for.

 “Bo.” He nodded to Annabeth’s hand.

Bolin looked at his brother, then followed his gaze to Annabeth’s dagger. Understanding immediately, he took a stance and stomped his foot. The sand between Annabeth and Bolin became a lump of sandstone, but only big enough to crush Annabeth into a pancake. With a grunt of effort,  he swung his arm around and the boulder hung above Annabeth. She threw herself out of the way as the boulder fell right where she had been a second ago.

“Wait!”

Korra’s voice rang out and hit Bolin like a whip. His neck cricked as he snapped it in her direction. She seemed to have been woken up by the dropping boulder of sandstone. She pulled herself up and gazed at Annabeth with intensely blue eyes. Annabeth suddenly knew that Korra was respected, and possibly even adored, because Bolin’s cheeks turned red as he blushed bashfully. He turned away, rubbing his neck where it had been stretched to the point of agony. Mako looked at Korra, not making a move to help her stay standing, but wary nonetheless.

“This girl’s friend _saved_ us! Why are you attacking them, or have you forgotten already that without them you would still be over a mile out at sea?”

 “She was reaching for a dagger! I couldn’t let her hurt you guys,” said Bolin pleadingly. 

Korra moved forward, stretching out a hand and wrapping an arm around her stomach as though trying to keep everything in. She moved gingerly, sore muscles and weakness fatigued her every step.

“My name is Korra, I’m the Avatar.”

She waited a moment, but Annabeth was still just as confused when this girl said it as she had been when Bolin said it.

Annabeth stretched out a hand and grasped Korra’s firmly. They immediately formed a connection, though they didn’t know it. Both were strong, independent women who were counted upon day in and day out to perform flawlessly. Though their worlds differed immensely, they were more similar than they could’ve imagined.

Korra suddenly looked alarmed as she peered over the blonde’s shoulder, and Annabeth turned around, wondering if she just fell for the oldest trick in the book. Instead, she found Chiron and Percy making their way towards them. They were just close enough to see that Chiron was not riding a horse, but that he was a horse from the waist down, and human from the waist up. They came to a stop at a respectable distance, and Percy looked oddly subdued, earning him a concerned glance from Annabeth. The daughter of Athena moved out of the way so that Chiron could take over the negotiations. Korra may have seen some sense, but the rest needed a calming voice to try and figure out their current situation.

Korra took a step forward, looking determined and nervous.

“Hi, I’m-”

“Korra, the Avatar, and your companion’s names are Mako, Bolin, and Asami. Yes, I have been expecting you for a short while. Have you been-er-filled in?”

At the blank look on Korra’s face, Chiron guessed they had not.

Chiron’s voice had that effect on everyone. While calming you, it could deliver some of the worst news and still you wouldn’t feel it completely, like numbing the limb and breaking the bone. He must’ve prepared for this quite well because he took the conversation quite slowly, slower than usual. He invited them all to join him in the Big House, assuring them of their safety within the border of the camp. Together, they made their way across the lawns of the camp from the beach to the Big House. Even from a distance it was easy to tell these guys were outsiders and the absence of their usual orange tee-shirts meant one thing: new half-bloods to welcome to the camp. All in all, it wasn’t surprising that as they wound their way towards the Big House, others began to close in and take a peak at the newest additions.  

* * *

 

 

KORRA

 

As she walked towards the Big House (Korra surmised it to be the large house in the center of the camp, which they happened to be heading towards) she also noticed that people began to pay them attention. Hammers paused over boiling hot forges where teenagers were working metal. Some of them stopped a game of volleyball. Most seemed to not be much older than herself. A crowd began to gather, but instead of the usual noise and questions, they seemed pretty withdrawn. Normally new campers had the look of a cornered animal in their eyes; hostile, angry, and ready to lash out in a moment’s notice. The newcomers seemed different somehow. They had a look of complete loss on their faces, and not one of them was armed, save a strange looking glove on the hand of none other than Asami, who now carried it with her wherever she went. She found that the chi-blocking glove complimented her fighting style well. Finally, a noise came from someone; someone whom Korra took an immediate disliking too.

“Hey, Chiron, who are these lumps?”

The voice belonged to Clarisse, a daughter of Ares, and one of Percy Jackson’s least favorite people at camp.

“Wow, these guys don’t look like much. _That_ one looks like a child of Aphrodite,” she said with a relish in her voice.

It wasn’t snotty, but actually quite sincere. Clarisse had once been close friends with the leader of the Aphrodite cabin, until she’d died in the war against the titans.

She looked at Mako. “Possibly Hephaestus, possibly Ares, hard to tell.”

Clarisse was rather blunt like that. To Bolin she said, “Definitely Hephaestus, look at those muscles. I’d like to see how _ripped_ he’ll be after he’s had some time in the forges.” Bolin looked away, loosening his collar as he went. It was very hot all of a sudden and he couldn’t help but notice that his muscles _were_ quite impressive.

“And that leaves _you.”_

Korra kept walking, trying not to be offended. She was at a loss for information, however, these names: Hephaestus, Ares, and Aphrodite, rang some very faint and far off bells. Before she could place them, she was waylaid by Clarisse. An intimidating sight for most, Korra sensed there was more to this girl than she let on. Korra was an expert in the whole “bad girl” act, as she had upheld it for years. Only when Amon had attacked had she truly realized that without her friends she was emotional garbage. Something told her that Clarisse had been through a lot, too.

“I  don’t know where you’re going, but I’m sure we’ll see. The gods should’ve already claimed you by the looks of it.”

 Korra had no clue what this girl was on about, so she pushed her way past her and followed Chiron and the others onto the porch and into the house.

 She entered a room with a stuffed tiger head and a ping-pong table. The room was filled with the warm, cozy light of a fire. Without any luck, Clarisse walked in behind her. She was the head counselor for the Ares cabin, and she was sure she would be briefed by Chiron, as would all the other head counselors. Chiron had left to fetch his wheelchair, as he did not fit into the house otherwise. Slowly the room began to fill. It was more than just the head counselors; it also seemed to be at least one other highly respected person from each cabin. Soon the room was filled with the buzz of talk, amd not very bright talk either. Some spoke of war, and Korra could definitely see it still etched into these campers in the form of cuts, bruises, and bandages. They were not particularly hostile, but morale must’ve been at an all-time low.     

 Chiron rolled into the room and silence fell. It was a pretty strange sight, a guy in a wheelchair commanding the respect of everyone around him. Even though it was rather foreign to Korra, she still felt a sense of power and wisdom radiate from this seemingly crippled man. He rolled up to the head of the ping-pong table, the only spot not crowded by people.  
  
“I have gathered you all to this council,” Chiron said gravely, “to deliver an important announcement.”  
  
Korra, Mako, Bolin and Asami were astounded at the reaction of the assembled campers. They turned to each other and gave looks. Some looked angry or bitter, others looked worried. Percy was there, standing next to the blonde girl whom Bolin had mistakenly attacked on the beach. They held hands and stood close together, trying to remain calm and rational. One thing struck everyone in the room though, Chiron did not sound pleased. In fact, he sounded as if another Great Prophecy had arisen, foretelling the end of the world. Again.  
  
“As all of you have probably noticed, we have… _visitors_.”  
  
It took a little time, but soon enough everyone seemed to shift their gaze towards the four outsiders from another world. They didn’t look very pleased to see them either. Chiron pressed on, not wanting an outbreak of anger and confusion before he finished explaining.  
  
“They are not from this world, yet the higher beings there have asked us for guidance. They believe that there will be a great shift in their world, and that their emissary will need to be well prepared. The Spirits have formed a pact with the Gods, and we must honor that pact by showing the Avatar the respect befitting her stature, and the ways of demigods. If the Avatar is to adapt to the changes of her world, knowledge must be taken from all sources. The Avatars of old focus their knowledge and energy through Korra, but if she is to survive in a changing world she will need outside help. This help, this knowledge, this guidance, must come from us. I charge all of you here with the protection and safety of the Avatar and her friends. The Spirits are not beings to be trifled with, and to void the bargain your godly parents struck with the Spirits would wreak havoc upon the world as we know it. Our world, and theirs.”  
  
Chiron’s speech came to an end, and people were finally beginning to realize the gravity of the situation. This was, in fact, a real problem. Only Annabeth was able to piece together the puzzle that Chiron’s speech created.  
  
“What could we possibly give or show the Avatar that these higher beings couldn’t? Why don’t _they_ give this girl some private lessons or something?”  
  
Clarisse’s words were met with some looks of frustration while others looked at her as though she actually had a point. Korra was beginning to like Clarisse less and less, albeit their similarities. Korra stepped forward, trailed by her friends until she was standing next to Chiron. She looked impressive, framed against the light of the fire while the day grew darker, even with her somewhat hunched disposition. She took a deep breath, and began a surprisingly lengthy explanation of the basics of her world. She described the benders and non-benders, their strained relationship over the past several months, and the downfall of Amon. She spoke of the Spirits, and how they chose who could bend, and who could not.  
  
She even debunked some of the mysteries of the Avatar to them. At length, when stars were visible in the sky, she ended with the story of how she was seemingly drawn into the whirlpool and struggled to bend the water. On that note, Percy was called up and reported his rescue of the four friends. When he was finished, silence pounded on everyone’s ears like a waterfall. Suddenly, the door to the room burst open again, and Rachel Elizabeth Dare came in. She was wrapped in a shawl, and looked quite familiar with goings on, which was hardly a surprise. Rachel was the camp’s Oracle; she was able to view glimpses of the future and see through the Mist that kept monsters and myth hidden from human eyes. She had green eyes, a freckled face, and some very red, curly hair. She glanced about until she saw the Avatar, hurried forward, and finally gave a little curtsy, welcoming Korra and her friends to camp.  
  
“Well, now that this is done, we can work out Korra's training schedule. Everyone go save for Korra, her friends, and Percy. We have some things to discuss.”  
  
“Hey, Chiron, does Korra being a waterbender mean she’ll be sleeping in Percy’s cabin?”  
  
Clarisse’s voice rang out and reached the ears of Chiron, Percy, Korra, and Annabeth, who turned to Percy, noting his red cheeks. Korra blushed as well, pink blotches appearing on her caramel skin. Chiron seemed oblivious to the awkwardness and simply nodded, yearning for the rest that would follow the creation Korra’s training schedule.  


	2. Part Two: Love At First Sight

Bolin, while present, and a main source of attention during the conference, was actually almost completely oblivious to it from the moment _she_ walked in. She had dirty blond hair, a small smile, and her face was lightly dappled with cute little freckles. She let her hair hang loose about her shoulders and as she walked into the room, her eyes met Bolin’s. Her smile widened, and as she sat down she eyed him with interest… or was he imagining it? His heart rate had nearly doubled, and had anyone touched him, he’d have probably bent them all the way to the Earth Kingdom. All throughout the meeting he kept his thoughts drifting between what was going on around him, the girl, and visions of himself with this girl, during which his eyes became rather unfocused. His mind had been far off when Chiron had directed attention towards him, and Asami nudged him and touched the corner of her lip. Bolin snapped back into reality and checked his mouth, which run over with saliva. He looked at the girl and, from the way she was giggling, surmised that she had noticed. Had he been staring at her? What if his mouth had been hanging open? Did his breath smell? With a click his jaws were brought together rather hastily. He wiped his lip and tried to ignore all the other people whom had been gawking at him.

Once their attention had shifted once more towards Chiron, Bolin checked out the girl a bit more. She appeared to be about his age (maybe a little older) and while she was easily one of the more easy going and spirited people in the room, ghosts of horrible memories flicked behind her bright blue eyes as Chiron spoke of war and destruction. Kayla had been in, and survived, the war with the Titans; she knew from experience that the battle wounds healed faster than the memories. As Bolin fought to keep his concentration in the room, he found himself alone all of the sudden, and glancing around he noticed that Korra was leading the others to the front, by Chiron. Once again, he was an item of immense attraction, put on display for everyone to ogle. Korra began a monologue describing Republic City, and the world which she and her friends hailed from. She covered many topics and drew the attention of everyone in the audience, or _most_ everyone. Every now and then Kayla would glance at Bolin, and he would blush and flash a smile in return. As soon as the meeting was over and people started moving, Bolin worked up the courage to wave to her, and to his immense relief, she waved back.

He felt as if he had actually gotten to know this girl, somehow. When he’d asked Korra out, he’d felt something then too, but she was too enamored by Mako to bother with Bolin. While he still had feelings for her, he decided to channel them in a more brotherly way. And now, for only the second time in his life, he felt that connection again. His heart seemed to throb extra painfully, almost as if it knew he had missed his chance with Korra and was determined to redeem itself. Kayla was beautiful, she was courageous, strong, and she had a good sense of humor. Not to mention, she made Bolin’s heart race like it had when he met Korra. And now Mako could no longer cast him in shadow, he couldn’t take _this_. No one would.

Kayla made her way to Bolin, weaving through people with light tread. Once they were together, she held out a hand.

“Hi Bolin, I’m Kayla.”

Bolin was shocked; he didn’t realize that his name was mentioned several times during Korra’s speech. He stretched out a hand and felt himself melt a little, a smile of complete contentment spread across his face as he gazed into her eyes and took her hand in his. They shook, and were about to leave together when-

“Hey, Chiron, does Korra being a waterbender mean she’ll be sleeping in Percy’s cabin?”

Clarisse’s call jarred him back to reality, where he noticed that he actually did have knees that were not made of jelly. He also spotted that Korra, Mako, Asami, Percy, and Annabeth were lagging behind.

“Uh…”

Bolin looked between his friends and Kayla for a moment before he let their hands fall to their sides.

“Well, Kayla, it was nice to meet you… I’ll see you around Camp… or something.”

“I look forward to it,” she said in a sing-song voice before turning and leaving, but not before looking at Bolin over her shoulder.

With a sigh, he made his way towards the group gathered around Chiron, noting the small pink patches on Percy’s cheeks. Other than that, it seemed Clarisse’s comment went unnoticed. When he came within earshot he found that Korra, Percy, and Chiron were having a small, secluded conversation with each other. He looked over at Annabeth, who seemed rather hurt that she wasn’t being included in these proceedings. Bolin recalled, through the haze of Kayla, that he had attacked Annabeth, and that prompted him to take a step forward, smiling kindly as he approached her. She looked at him, and her eyes were glazed over with sadness. Her face then turned mean, as though she didn’t care that he could earthbend, or that she had almost died at his hands. She was prepared to stand up to him, and possibly rip him a new one, regardless.

“Hey, Annabeth! I just- uh- well, you see, I know I sort of overreacted earlier, on the beach-”

“You tried to smash me with a slab of sandstone,” Annabeth recollected coldly.

“Yeah… anyway, I just wanted to apologize for that… this whole ‘new world’ thing isn’t exactly my forte and I guess I was just scared….”

Annabeth’s expression softened marginally before becoming melancholic. She glanced behind Bolin, and following her gaze he spotted Chiron, Percy, and Korra leaning in together and having an almost whispered conversation with each other. Meanwhile, Mako and Asami talked quietly as well, effectively leaving Bolin alone with this girl.

Stepping out of earshot with Annabeth, Bolin and the daughter of Athena began to speak privately as well, and Bolin took to her almost immediately. She was kind, caring, and she really loved her boyfriend with all her heart, even though she rarely gave him such high praise to his face. In return Bolin opened up a little too. He soon realized that for being a blonde, Annabeth had amazing senses of perception and intuition. She had picked up on the growing bond between Bolin and Kayla. She also made some very accurate guesses about Korra’s relationship with Bolin. Before she knew it, Annabeth began to be a bit more open with Bolin in return. She was unsure whether it was the fact that he was an amazing listener, and actually gave some pretty sound advice, or because Percy was so enthralled by Korra that she was taking revenge of a sort. Either way, Bolin was soon filled in on many things about Percy and Annabeth’s relationship. When she had basically splurged her emotional insecurities all over Bolin, he replied with a simple statement.

“Have you told Percy any of this?”

Annabeth shook her head, her eyes once again covered in a warm layer of tears that threatened to spill over and become more noticeable.

“Well you should,” said Bolin, wrecking the image he set up for himself as a buff, ego driven, cool guy. “I never told Korra how I felt about her and I always wonder: if I had, would we be together now? It was a mistake that made me wish I could bend time and try again. If I had made myself clear to her she might’ve been with me, not Mako. Even now I still think of her as more than a friend, I just contain it and act as if she were a part of our family, which she is. You need to tell Percy how you feel, otherwise If you don’t these things will coalesce and either get nothing done,” he indicated towards himself, “or they will fester and become something that resembles anger and jealousy.” He indicated Annabeth. She blushed and looked away from Bolin’s bright green eyes. She hadn’t told him of the jealousy she felt about Percy and Korra’s newfound friendship, however, Bolin was also quite perceptive. He may have been strong and a bit thickheaded, but he was a very good people person.

“Thanks for talking with me,” Annabeth said, giving Bolin a small smile, “and just so we’re clear, this stays between us… right?”

“It was nothing, and my lips are sealed,” Bolin said, pretending to lock his lips and throw away the key.

As they both became aware of the room around them, Chiron, Percy and Korra’s whispers died and all of them looked out of the window. Mako and Asami, whom were still deep in conversation, noticed the abrupt silence in the room and followed the gaze of everyone out of the window too. The sky had turned black and the stars shined very brightly over Camp Half-Blood.

“Well, we have made much progress today,” said Chiron as he rolled himself out of the room. “All of you are invited to a late dinner in the pavilion, then to the bonfire.”

Before he left he turned an ear and listened, there was a light singing in the air. It was not English, but Ancient Greek. While Bolin couldn’t quite understand what it said, the melody and the people singing sounded sad, yet hopeful. He walked out of the room with the others, thinking of all that he had been through, and all that had been done that day. He could hardly believe that he had actually woken up in his bed on Air Temple Island that morning. It seemed distant and insanely far away. He let Annabeth, his new friend and emotional advisor, go ahead of him. Sure, Annabeth was a beautiful girl and he felt a connection with her, but it wasn’t on par with what he felt around Korra or Kayla. It was more of a meeting of the minds. With that, he followed the group out of the room, thinking that before this trip was over, there would be some serious emotional upheaval around him. He did not look forward to it. 

* * *

 

Percy led the way with Annabeth at his side, and the others trailing behind him. Chiron had appointed Percy responsible for Korra and her friends’ wellbeing. As he led them off towards the dining pavilion, the other campers began to whisper amongst themselves and break into groups heading towards different cabins. He knew that there would be talk of little else for a long time to come. They were used to many strange and mysterious things: gods and goddesses, monsters, a constant life and death struggle, but the idea of another world, any other world, was just ludacris. To actually be presented with physical evidence (and inhabitants) of these alternate worlds were shocking. For all they knew there may actually be a place where gods, goddesses and monsters have no place.

“Hey, Annabeth,” Percy said quietly, “do you wanna come and give these guys a quick tour of the Camp with me? I could probably use your help explaining some of the sights.”

 Not only would her knowledge be invaluable during the tour, but he hoped that he could talk to her afterwards. Since Korra’s arrival, Percy and Annabeth hadn’t had any alone time. Annabeth turned to frown at him, and there was a strange look in her eyes, as if she were thinking very deep, important thoughts. Somehow he knew her answer before she said it, and with a shake of her blonde head she uttered-

“No.”    

Percy didn’t bother to hide his disappointment. He had half a mind to ask her why, but before he got the chance she slipped away and stalked off towards the Athena cabin. He fixed a smile into place and turned around to look at the assembled visitors.

“Ok everyone, I have instructions from Chiron that you are supposed to get a basic feel for the Camp tonight, then you can either go to the Bonfire or straight to bed.”

With that he turned again and led them to a big Cabin at the end of two rows. It was white marble with bronze fittings, making it look very awe inspiring, even for something so small.

“This is the Zeus cabin. This is where you guys will be staying. Normally we would put you in the Hermes cabin but with the sudden influx of demigods and your status, it’s been decided that you will be staying in here. It’s a major focal point for spirituality or zen or whatever, so you guys can be carefully observed and protected by the Gods.”

“Observed?” Korra asked with a hint of apprehension. She had once been ‘observed’ by the Order of the White Lotus. It only took 17 years for them to let her take the final step of her Avatar training by letting her leave the compound.

“Well,” said Percy lamely, “sort of. Like I said, you guys are special guests so the Gods may want to peep in every now and again to make sure you’re all good and stuff….”

Something about Korra threw Percy off. She was so strong, proud, caring, willing to defend her friends no matter what and she was… just like him? That was it. They were so alike that Korra could’ve been Percy’s female counterpart. He knew the pressure of being under the constant scrutiny of the gods. It still made him squirm a little whenever he thought about his meetings with them in the past.

Korra wasn’t really in the mood to argue, and her muscles felt like molten lead. She nodded and glanced around hoping Percy would take the hint and lead them on. Fortunately he did and they were soon on their way up to the dining pavilion.

“This is where you guys will eat, along with the rest of the camp. We eat when the conch shell blows.”

Bolin stepped forward, a small grin lighting his features. “I don’t  really know what a conch shell sounds like. Do you guys?”

Korra, Mako, and Asami shook their heads. Percy smiled in a mischievous sort of way and took the horn down from a peg where it was hung after every use. He put it to his lips and blew as hard as he could. The entire valley rang with a resounding echo of the horn’s power. Everywhere people and nature spirits looked up at the hilltop where the pavilion was perched, noting the visitors and Percy. He locked a cheesy grin into place and waved off the spectators.

“Well, that’s what that does,” Percy said, still a little pink in the face. He led them over to the tables that were situated in the pavilion and sat down at the Poseidon table. Korra and the rest sat themselves all around him, causing him to peer at them in a way that suggested they were completely insane.

“Is there a problem?” Korra inquired.

Percy glanced around, then up at the sky, then finally rested his eyes on the beach at the bottom of the hill. No divine punishment? No lightning bolts? Percy brought his gaze back to Korra.

“Normally I sit here alone.”

“Why?”

Percy looked at Korra, trying to find the right words to explain it. For being such a tough-girl, she sure was a knowledge seeker. He told them about the way the tables worked via separation by parentage. The cups were self-filling and never ran dry; they also produced whatever drink the person wanted via verbal command. Korra had a lot of fun with this, letting Percy show her several strange drinks from his world. She, like Percy, became hooked on Coca-Cola after her first try. It tickled her throat and she could feel the sensation in her nose as well. Meanwhile, Bolin took to changing it up. After he’d drank himself full of one beverage, he would change it to a different one. Asami and Mako were a little more reserved, but still took great joy in the experience. Once everyone had chosen their drinks, wind nymphs whisked plates of healthy yet satisfying food onto the table in front of them. No sooner had it been laden with fruits, vegetables, and barbecue, the outsiders picked up their forks and prepared to eat, but not before Percy walked over the bronze brazier and tossed a few of the more succulent pieces of barbecue and the ripest fruits into it.

 

As they ate, Korra, Percy, and Bolin kept a stream of conversation and laughter flowing, even through obnoxious mouthfuls of food. Mako and Asami were slightly more polite, and spoke only after they had swallowed their last mouthful. Even so, they weren’t disgusted by the display, in fact they found it entertaining and heartening, for who would’ve thought they’d find someone so familiar to them in such a foreign land? Bolin finished his third plate of miscellaneous food and belched loudly. He covered his mouth and blushed until his face was the color of Mako’s scarf. Everyone laughed, even Asami and his brother. His embarrassment was washed away to the point where he began to laugh with them, but after their laughter subsided, Bolin thought of the things Annabeth had told him about Percy. He seemed pretty easy going, but could he really be a fierce warrior who single handedly coordinated the defense of Mount Olympus in a crisis? The same person who had been offered immortality and was now the camp’s greatest and most renowned demigod?

 

“Hey Percy, Annabeth told me about some of your adventures. You must have some great stories,” Bolin prompted.

Everyone looked at Bolin and remained quiet. A moment passed until Percy responded, a smile on his face.

“I do have some pretty cool stories I guess. They’re really long though, and at the time I wasn’t really all that psyched about them, what with all the possibility of death and all.”

Everyone now focused their attention to Percy. His tone suggested that what he did was nothing, but still, the word “death” hit them all like an icy gale on the top of a mountain. This left no doubt in Bolin’s mind that Percy was, in fact, all that he’d been made out to be. Sensing the tension, Percy decided to break it, seeing as he was the one who’d created it. He threw down his utensils, and stood from the table saying, “C’mon guys, lets hit the fire and warm up.”     

* * *

Even Mako couldn’t help but be amazed by the bonfire. It was in a large bronze brazier in the amphitheater, and it changed colors with the mood of the campers singing around it. So far, Mako had stuck to Asami so that he could have someone to talk to, what with Korra and Bolin making friends like crazy. He also noticed how Bolin had acted in front of that Kayla girl. Needless to say, someone was already on a sure course to get his heart broken into itty bitty pieces. Anyway, he’d let Bolin work this one out on his own. Mako took a seat beside Asami on the highest row of benches which were nearly deserted. A few people were using the flames to roast marshmallows and every now and then they threw one into the fire to please the gods further.

The tone of the campers shifted from song to song as they sang fluently in ancient Greek. The current song sounded like an up-beat marching tune and the flames flickered higher and higher, burning with an emerald light. Beside Mako, Korra was enraptured in a lengthy translation of the song and its meaning coming from Percy, who occasionally paused his explanations to join in on particularly rambunctious and loud parts of the song. Asami enjoyed the fire and sat with her head on her shoulder, swaying this way and that with the music. Eventually, the Apollo cabin took a break from leading the songs and there was a babble of talk and laughter. Korra, Bolin, and Percy were in a particularly fine mood and led their own little sing along. It encompassed things like nursery rhymes from the Water Tribe (which Percy was very eager to learn) to cooking and cleaning songs from the Earth Kingdom, and even a few sailing shanties from the Fire Nation. They sang together for hours while the crowd dwindled and faded. The moon was high in the sky before the group arose and made their way to the cabins. Unfortunately the moon was small and not developed, so Korra and Mako led the way, holding hands. In their free hands they held flames so as to guide everyone safely across the lawns.

Percy let them lead and hung back to talk with Bolin, whom he had really grown to like. For being so estranged only a couple hours ago, they had become great friends with much in common. Percy loved Bolin’s jokes and stories, and Bolin loved Percy’s jokes and stories. They had very similar senses of humor and enjoyed cracking witty jokes and comments. When they reached the Athena cabin, Percy stopped and asked them all to wait for a couple minutes while he went in. He knocked softly against the door and slipped inside. For the fraction of a second it was open there was a great noise, a babble of talk and the rustling of paper. Even from outside they could hear and feel the ideas flying around inside of the cabin, which was a surprise, given the time of night. The door closed with a small boom and Korra, Mako, Bolin and Asami were left under the seemingly watchful eyes of the owl sculpture above the door.

Minutes later, Percy came out of the cabin in, if it were possible, a much better mood than before. He led them to the Zeus cabin, and with a cautionary word about the monsters of the forest, he left them upon the marble doorstep. Mako and Korra led the way once again into the darkness of the cabin and lit the brazier. With some mumbling and glazed eyes they set about claiming bunks and removing their day clothes. Bolin threw himself into the cool embrace of his bunk and was immediately submersed in a cloud of dust. The others were wiser for this and began to shake their own bedding off of their respective bunks, still chuckling about Bolin’s hastiness. Korra got into bed and began to say her goodnights.

“Goodnight, Mako.”

“Goodnight, Asami.”

“Goodnight, Bol-”

“GO TO SLEEP ALREADY!”    

Mako awoke the next morning to find himself and Korra entangled in the old, musty sheets. He didn’t remember her getting into his bunk, but it was alright. He just looked down at the beautiful woman who had her arm over his chest. Sunlight streamed in through the great clear dome in the ceiling, sparkling off of the statue of the God of Lightning, Zeus. In his hand he held a lightning bolt and he was wrapped in a strange garment that displayed his muscled limbs without modesty. Mako looked away and began to unwrap himself slowly from Korra’s embrace. The marble floor was still cold, even though the sun was bouncing blindingly off of it. As Mako dressed and looked around, he noted that all was quiet and sleepy. From a distance he thought he heard strange sounds, the sounds of battle, cries of merriment, and the ringing of hammers.

Even with the small war cries coming from afar he couldn’t wipe away the feeling of sleepiness and peace. He’d felt this way every morning since Amon’s unmasking and disappearance. Even so, Korra still had nightmares about him, Mako knew she did. She would talk in her sleep and beg for mercy, beg to keep her bending, but when she woke, she denied having any such dreams. Unfortunately dreams were not in Mako’s power. With a sigh he strode back over to the bed and gently woke Korra. She stretched in bed and smiled at him lazily.

“Good morning,” she said, sleep still heavy in her voice. “What time is it?”

“I don’t know, but the sun is up and I haven’t heard the breakfast horn blow, so I’m guessing it’s in between morning and noon.”

Korra’s sleepiness immediately faded and was replaced with a look of shock. She began to pull at the blankets and toss them aside hurriedly.

“I’m supposed to be training with Percy right now!”

Mako’s face locked into a scowl.

“What? I thought you were going to get a break, seeing as you almost died yesterday!”

“It won’t be anything to strenuous, just a quick lesson in theoretical power or something.”

The firebender was still outraged by the idea of Korra training today. Unheeding of his reluctance, Korra had already finished dressing and was on her way past Mako, out the door.

“The theoretical power of WHAT?!” asked Mako unhappily.

She was already outside when he heard her answer. “Water!”

Mako stood there, torn by his indecision. He could follow Korra and make sure she was alright, or he could explore the delights of this otherworldly camp, meet new people, and try to make some friends….

 _‘Follow Korra it is, then,_ ’ Mako thought.

He roused Bolin and Asami, explaining where he was off too.

“Yeah, yeah, m’kay, just give me five more minutes.”

Satisfied that his brother would wake up and remember where he was headed, Mako left too. It was a fine, sunny day with some clouds here and there. It was also breezy, but not overly so. He saw Korra running, and watched as she turned the around the left hand corner at the far end of the row of cabins. Mako was tempted to try and use bending to catch up, but he had never tried it, and he got the feeling that if a cabin caught fire the gods wouldn’t be pleased. Instead he simply sprinted to the end of the row, because if he could gauge Korra’s general direction he could simply walk the rest of the way to her destination. He hit the end and looked around with his amber eyes. She was headed for…a lake? That’s what it looked like; a large lake, connected to the creek that flowed through the valley and out to the ocean.

Amazed at Korra’s speed in her massive, heavy water tribe snow boots, he began his pursuit at a slow, steady walking pace. As nice a guy as Percy seemed, Mako was still being cautious. Even if the Camp was beautiful and sunlit, he could not forget the fact that this _wasn’t_ his world.

 

* * *

 

 Korra found herself on docks by the lake, looking around for Percy. When he wasn’t in sight she called for him, hoping she wasn’t shouting at the lake for no apparent reason. A wave burst forth from the lake and swept across the docks, depositing Percy in front of Korra. Strangely, he was dry, and had no shortness of breath, even though he had been underwater for so long. He only wore his swimming shorts, and Korra couldn’t help to be pulled in by him. A confident smile, tan skin, and a slim yet muscular build, he had the traits most woman looked for in a man. He stepped forward and looked more closely at Korra, noting how she was dressed as she usually was.

“Are you sure you want to get those clothes wet?”

Korra looked down at herself, she was definitely not dressed in water wear. She immediately began stripping down then and there; Percy was about to object when he saw the white wrappings that covered her more personal areas. She kicked everything into a pile and re-presented herself to her teacher, and Percy was also enraptured. Korra had gorgeous dark skin, but was more muscular than your average girl. She had the look of an athlete that had trained every day of her life. There was very little loose skin and flab, yet she still maintained her womanly shape, and to Percy, she was even more beautiful with her hair down. He locked his smile into place, hoping she didn’t notice where his gaze had been wandering. Instead, he now kept his eyes firmly buried into Korra’s bluish-green ones, which seemed to almost glow in the sun.

“Well Korra, the Spirits have brought you here to train with me. Or at least, that’s what Chiron said. How exactly does bending work, anyway?”

Korra began explaining how the bodies’ movements in bending allowed a bender to control the elements. She also delved into chakras and the energy bending pulled upon to work. Percy listened and then explained how his own form of water manipulation worked, pulling upon his inner connection with the seas, oceans, and all water. He spoke of Poseidon and the powers he had over all bodies of water and all creatures of the sea. He spoke of the pains in his gut that represented the withdrawal of energy, and how he didn’t even have to perform martial arts in order to control the element.

By the time they’d finished talked, they were sitting cross legged and facing each other on the docks. Finally, Percy stood, having now heard the intricacies and inner workings of bending.

“Now we get to the fun part. Just show me what you have, but don’t strain yourself. Give me a little demonstration so I know where you’re at.”

Korra moved forward and splayed her limbs, her legs apart and firmly planted, arms raised in the air. She wove down and then, as if lifting great weight, pushed upwards, her hands flat towards the sky. A six foot wave of water raised itself from the lakebed and then came crashing down. Percy clapped in polite approval.

“That was good!”

“No, it wasn’t.”

“Huh?”

Korra turned and gave Percy a sad look.

“That little wave was supposed to be a twenty foot geyser that didn’t stop until I willed it to.”

Percy froze, stunned both by the realization of Korra’s plight, and by the fact that tears were slowly rolling down her face. She sniffed and wiped away the tears furiously. Percy came forward and put his arms around Korra. They may have only just met yesterday, but they were so similar they could’ve been long lost siblings. Percy held Korra and she hugged him back.

“Hey, c’mon now,” Percy said in an upbeat manner as he gently patted Korra on the back, “you’ll get past this.”

They broke apart and Percy put an arm around Korra’s shoulder. He thought he heard a faint whooshing sound, and so he looked up. There were no pegasi near them, why would there be whooshing? It came closer and developed into more of a roar. Percy turned around and found himself faced by a fireball heading straight for his chest. He reached for his pen, but it wasn’t there- the swimming shorts had no pockets.

Korra noticed the fireball and shouted, “Mako, NO!”

Time slowed, the flames were feet from Percy. He reached for the power nestled in his gut and the water responded, encasing him and Korra, and pulling them into the lake. Mako stood upon the charred docks, anger in every fiber of his being. That was the thing about firebenders, their rage made them that much more deadly. It corresponded with their ‘sea of chi’ and filled it, expanding it until either the anger faded or the person spontaneously combusts (though cases of spontaneous combustion were far, and few between.) Their eyes would take on an eerie glow, and they seem to become less human; more like the dragons that first taught them bending. Albeit the bright, sunny day, Mako’s eyes still shone with a fell amber glow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, six and a half years have gone by since I wrote this fic, and let me tell you, grammar is a hell of a drug. Sorry for those of you who actually read this and wanted more, I kinda forgot about crossposting all my fics, and then when I remembered the site existed and got back into it, I realized that I'd forgotten my username and password. Big sad. Anyway, yeah, here is the second chapter, which was like four different chapters before the first rewrite. Here's hoping I don't forget about this website again, I actually kind of enjoy going through and reading my older stuff. It really puts how far I've come into perspective.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is another fic I'm crossposting. This is one of my earliest attempts at writing fanfiction, and comes in two parts, which had about a two year gap between them. The first part takes place after the first season of Legend of Korra, and the first Percy Jackson series. Yeah, I know. That's how old this fic is. The second part takes place after the end of Legend of Korra, and after the end of the Heroes of Olympus series. (Spoiler alert, I haven't finished reading the Heroes of Olympus, so if there's anything that doesn't canonically add up, take it up with HR.) Thanks for reading!


End file.
